Avatar: Legend of Sora and Roxas
by ChrisXIII
Summary: Long after the deaths of Avatar Korra, Terra and their predecessors we come to learn about the story of Avatars Sora and Roxas; 2 Avatars living at the same time due to an evil spirit. They must come together to save both the dying human and spirit world. "One in the vision of the good, one in the vision of the bad..."
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any characters mentioned nor do I own Kingdom Hearts or any characters related to it. (c) Square Enix and Nickelodeon and their respective creators.

Lightning, Air, Water, Earth, Fire

Long Ago, Avatar Korra managed to stop Amon and the Equalists and put an end to the long lasting anti-bender revolution. However, like after any other war or revolution, there were still a few rebels who wanted to continue Amon's plans, but to no avail. Instead, they held a grudge against all benders within themselves and it manifested into a dark energy within the hearts and spirits of people. This darkness was eventually passed on to the next generation and in time, it grew in size with Avatar Korra being completely unaware of the situation. After the death of Avatar Korra, a new avatar from a small town in the Earth Kingdom, Terra was born.

During Avatar Terra's time, his greatest obstacle in creating a once again peaceful world was the dark energy that existed within people. He discovered that the dark energy from Korra's time was not only composed of those who hated benders, but was also of those who still held a grudge against non-benders. Eventually, a dark spirit, who was later named Yami, was born from all the darkness that had accumulated over time. Its total black and tall appearance alone would send people running in fear. However, when it was to reveal its hidden face to humans it was said that they instantly died as it removed their spirit from their bodies where Yami was to later consume it. Ultimately, after gaining much more power from the consumption of human spirits, Yami produced his own minions who were later dubbed as Grudges. They were creatures that were smaller than your average human and black in appearance with a dark aura silhouette surrounding the contour of their bodies. They went off attacking other small towns.

Avatar Terra finally became aware of the situation and took it upon himself to put a stop to Yami and his destruction. It was there where he gathered the best benders and warriors from all around the globe and took on Yami and his army head on in what would later be called the battle of Grand Fissure. It was a desert terrain with giant rock columns sprouting all over the place. It was located in the middle of the Earth Kingdom in an area known as the Keyblade Graveyard. Terra and his army put up a formidable fight destroying more than half of Yamis forces but Terra's side was also suffering its own losses. In the end, Terra realized that his forces would be exterminated if they continued fighting in their current state so he decided to sacrifice himself in order to save the world. With the power of the four elements, the spirits of the previous avatars and the energy present within his own spirit, Terra managed to seal the almost undefeatable Yami within himself and with this, the rest of Yamis forces also disappeared. Benders and non-benders alike rejoiced in the defeat of Yami and the peace that pursued was known as the Great Calm.

However, Avatar Terra's health was deteriorating as the amount of energy needed to suppress and contain Yami was taking a toll on his body. Yet, his understanding was that even if he were to die he believed that Yami would die with him, but that was not the case. Unfortunately, Avatar Terra passed away with the false hope that Yami would die with him, at the age of 38 where legend has it that his body was equivalent to that of a 185 year old. Immediately after, a girl from a multi-racial family living in the Fire Nation, Aqua was born.

In her youth, Aqua was often teased for her name as it meant "water" which contradicted both her style of fighting (firebending) and the place in which she lived. She was named Aqua due to her father being a descendant from the Northern Water Tribe and his strong belief that he and his Fire Nation wife's first child should be named after something relating to water despite the possibility of her being a firebender. However, little did her peers and parents know that she aswell would turn out to be a waterbender, an earthbender and an airbender. Anyways, during Avatar Aqua's time she realized that something was different about herself and it was not something mentally, physically, or emotionally but spiritually. She then decided to visit the spirit world in the hope that a wise spirit would be able to assist her in her time of need. However, she soon discovered that remnants of the once thought to be destroyed Yami, lingered on in the spirit world and that these fragments were slowly but surely slipping back into the human world. She then encountered Avatar Terra and a hybrid of a monkey and an owl looking spirit called Who. She was told that the only way to stop the fragments of Yami from re-entering the human world was by creating a seal between the two worlds in which only the avatar should be able to break. However, in doing so, the fragments of Yami would try to fight their way through the seal in an attempt to break it and the only way to prevent this was for Avatar Aqua to remain in the spirit world and protect it.

After much thought, she went against her husband Igneous' wishes and entered the spirit world with a specially crafted sword known as "Rainfell" as her means of fending off the Yami menace. Behind, she left her husband, 4 children (Neptune, Zexion, Vincent, and Satoshi), and her people in order to prevent another event like the now called "Dark War" from happening again. With her body remaining in the human world, it was tended to and protected 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. During her absence, her children and husband took on her role as protector and peace maker of the world by traveling across the globe promoting peace and helping those in need. Eventually, like any other mortal, her body gave out in the human world thus forcing her spirit to return to her body. However she did leave her seal protected by the strongest of sprits around and was confident that her efforts would not end in vain. She passed at the age 93 with her immediate successor being born to a couple whose ancestors originated from the Air Nomads. This child was named Ventus, but friends and family lovingly referred to him as Ven.

(Now before continuing with Ventus' story, during Aqua's absence from the human world a sixth nation was established and was called the Lightning Empire. The nation was in progress from early on in Avatar Terra's time as the gene for lightningbending soon became its own instead of being a subset of firebending. Over time firebenders soon lost their ability to lightningbend and lightningbenders soon lost their ability to bend fire. During Avatar Aqua's time, it became an official requirement for every and all avatar's from Aqua and onward to master the art of lightningbending.)

Avatar Ventus, was unlike other Air Nomad originating Avatars as he did not follow their customs or traditions such as shaving his head as his parents never pushed nor stressed the importance of his heritage and he never took a major interest in it as well. By some he was considered a disgrace of an Air Nomad but that never affected him as he was later known as one of the greatest Avatars of all time, albeit way after his death. When Avatar Ventus was informed on the seal created by his predecessor Aqua, he was told that he should visit the spirit world himself to check on the status of the seal and if the seal looked as if it were about to break, to reinforce it with his own stronger energy. However, much to his dismay, he found the seal broken and also found the rotting carcasses of the spirits that were supposed to protect it until the return of the Avatar. One spirit that did survive, a griffon looking spirit called Taka, informed him that the seal had broken only 5 years after the death of Avatar Aqua. This meant that the seal had been broken for over 19 years and that the fragments of Yami had completely infiltrated the human world and are once again within himself. Knowing that with his death, that Yami would once again return, he traveled across all the six nations and trained the most elite of benders and non-benders alike in order to be able to defend themselves until the next avatar is old enough and strong enough to put a true end to Yami and bring upon true peace once again. Also, in order to ensure that these newly trained benders were up to par and that the generation after them also had the ability to defend themselves, Avatar Ventus set up an organization called "Organization XIII" which was composed of his closest and strongest bending and non-bending friends from across the world. However, in order to prevent the organizations members from abusing their power, like with the Dai-Li during Avatar Aang's time, he set up powerful judicial system known as the Great Justices, to judge and ensure that power was not being abused not just within Organization XIII but with controversial cases all around the world.

The Great Justices was composed of 2 representatives from each nation, one being a bender and the other being a non-bender, with a head judge known as the Grand Justice being the tie breaker in the case where a tie was to occur. This Grand Justice would change every year to a bending or non-bending representative from each nation every 6 months. The rest of the justices served terms of 5 years each. Finally confident that the world was ready for the impending war, Avatar Ventus passed with many despising him as they believed that his efforts were in vain for they thought that the seal had never broken and that he used the lie in order to impose stricter rules and spread his power over the world. But as previously mentioned, he was later praised for his efforts.

Then, Avatar Xehanort of the Northern Water Tribe was born. During his late teenage years Avatar Xehanort was confronted by a weak Yami who barely managed to survive the years he spent in the spirit world during Avatar Aqua's time. Xehanort was promised absolute power and dominance over the whole world if he were to accept him within his body but not as a contained spirit but as an extra boost of power where a symbiosis was to take place. Avatar Xehanort enjoyed the idea of being able to dominate every and all persons living in the world as many of them had lost their respect for the avatar despite the many good deeds that past avatars have done. Therefore, Xehanort allowed Yami to live within his body where Xehanort created his own minions whom he dubbed Heartless and began his desire to conquer the world. The heartless were less menacing looking creatures than the Grudges but they came in a wide variety of shapes, sizes, and different bending capabilities. Xehanort caused mass destruction across the world including his very own home. However, Avatar Ventus' efforts did prove to be very effective as these trained warriors were considered to be very formidable opponents against Xehanorts forces and prevented further destruction from occurring.

All past avatar's were displeased and infuriated with the actions of Avatar Xehanort and they took it upon themselves to end Xehanorts life by killing him from within himself. And so the many past avatar spirits appeared before Xehanort in a flash of blue light where in unison they spoke, "You have caused great pain far and wide and for committing such a crime you are revoked of your avatar duty." It was here where Xehanorts spirit was removed from his body and his immediate successor Avatar Vanitas was born to a family in the Earth Kingdom.

The world had hoped and prayed for the new avatar to finally be able to make amends and properly fix the world whereareas his previous reincarnations were unable to. But much to the world's dismay, the still existing Yami spirit along with Xehanorts spirit corrupted the young mind of Vanitas and instilled all of his predecessor's goals within his own mind. Vanitas caused ten times more destruction then Xehanort could have ever dreamed of. It was said that he wiped out a quarter of the world's population in a matter of 8 months. However, like with Xehanort, the avatars banded together once again in order to put an end to another reincarnations life and they ensured that this time the next reincarnation would not be corrupted and will continue the true purpose of the existence of the avatar. However, as a last ditch effort, before Vanitas was to die, he along with Xehanort and Yami split all of the avatar spirits in half causing each half to be reborn into two separate children. These children are the ones in which the main story will take place and their names are Avatar Sora of the Fire Nation and Avatar Roxas of the Air Nomads.

With the existence of two avatars at the same time, the human world and spirit world as we know it is fading. The human world crumbles away with once luscious forests being converted into deserts and the poles melting back into the ocean. In the spirit world, it has slowly begun to fade with many spirits as well fading from existence. It is up to Avatar Sora and Avatar Roxas to sacrifice one of themselves and merge with one another in order to bring the past avatars back together and face off against Yami, Xehanort, and Vanitas and destroy the dark energy within them once and for all.


	2. Welcome Avatar

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the following: Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Shaman King, or Final Fantasy. (This goes for this chapter and onwards)

CHAPTER 1 – Sora

Finally, it was the day that Sora had been looking forward to his whole life: his 16th birthday. Sora Takeru was young man born to a middle class family on an island known as Destiny Islands, which is off the coast of mainland Fire Nation, where he lived with his closest friends Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus VI. Sora was a very energetic and playful guy who enjoyed fooling around and living his life to the fullest. Despite his happy-go-lucky attitude, Sora was a very skilled firebender being taught by his father, Master Hono. Master Hono, along with his wife Serrah, raised four children: their twin sons Sly and Soro, their daughter Sore, and Sora himself. Sly the eldest of the twins was an expert a firebending and joined the Fire Nation Army as soon as he graduated from his high school. Soro and Sore, both non-benders, were masters at the use of a sword and firearms respectively. They along with their parents stayed in order to celebrate Sora's birthday.

"Sora! My man, finally turning sixteen. Maybe now that your older, good looking chicks might actually talk to you" joked Soro.

"Yeah right Soro! They've loved since before I reached ten," replied Sora. "Unlike you, I don't need to wait a few years to actually start looking good."

The two brothers began to laugh up a storm until Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Sore, and other friends and family finally arrived. Selphie, a non-bender but user of the nunchaku, Tidus, and earthbender and descendant of Tidus (son of Avatar Terra), and Wakka, a firebender, all surrounded Sora congratulating him on his big day. Wakka gave Sora his "traditional" birthday punches. One for every year that Sora has lived, with an extra one for good luck at the end. While waiting for Serrah and Hono to bring the cake, the youngsters decided to start playing games such as fire frisbee, football (soccer), and an island favorite blitzball. After a good hour of nothing but sports, Hono and Serrah finally arrived with a beautiful 2 tiered red and white cake that made everyone salivate just at the sight of it.

With the lighting of sixteen candles, everyone present began to sing

"Fire and flames burn brightly all day,

Bringing warmth and life to all in its way,

Today, life was brought to Sora

May the flames never fade awayyy. Happy birthday Sora!"

With that, Sora blew out all of the candles and made his wish, "a peaceful and prosperous life." However, once he looked up, Sora noticed a royal limo had drove into his driveway. Shocked, Sora asked the royal messenger that walked out, "Ummm...may I ask why you are here?"

"Yes, what is your purpose of being here?" added Hono.

"By royal decree Sora is to come to the Fire Nation Royal Palace and attend a special dinner where he will be recognized across the six nations as the new avatar."

Guaranteed, the first thing that went across everyones mind was the one word: avatar?

Wakka, angered that they were putting Sora in a very uncomfortable position, demanded to know how they determined Sora to be the new avatar if he has never shown any signs of being able to bend the other elements. The messenger responded saying that he was determined as the avatar almost immediately after he was born. When news spread of the death of Avatar Vanitas, Fire Nation hospital staff were ordered to send in a list of all babies born within the same minute of the death of Vanitas. 27 babies were determined to be born within this crucial time and so the hospital staff was ordered to conduct a special test to determine which of the 27 children was the new avatar. The test consisted of presenting a series of pictures to the infants and see how they respond to it. The new reincarnation of the avatar, despite being an infant should react in a specific way to the images presented. In this case, he should cry at the sight of his natural opposite (water), feel drowsy at the sight of his native element (fire), gasp for air at the sight of air, and urinate and or defecate at the sight of earth. Sora passed with flying colors.

The messenger said that if Sora chose to not leave with him immediately, Fire Nation forces would be forced to drag him back to the palace. Hono, prepared to fight for his son, began to sprint toward the messenger. However, Sora stopped him in his tracks saying that he would leave in order to prevent violence from ensuing. "What do I pack?" asked Sora.

"Nothing. There is no time for that. We are heading to the Fire Nation Palace immediately."

Without hesitation, Sora entered the very elegant limousine and was being sent off to the Royal Palace. He didn't have enough time to bid farewell to his family and friends. On the car ride to the islands port, Sora was informed that his recognition would be broadcasted on radio's, T.V's and the developing Internet. Sora suddenly felt nervous, something that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Sora, always felt confidant when his friends or family were around or in almost any situation, but Sora realized that he wasn't quite himself. He knew the responsibilities and duties that an avatar has especially with the way the world was left after the previous two avatars. Shortly, they arrived to the island's port and were on a royal ship headed towards Port Royale. The second Sora stepped foot on the ship, he was sped off into a room where he was given a tie, tuxedo, and very expensive looking dress shoes.

It suddenly hit Sora that everything around him seem to go by really fast. From the moment he left his house to the second he got on the ship. It bothered him, however, what was making him feel really bad was the fact that he did not take the time to at least say good-bye to his parents. The messenger however, assured Sora that he would see them again within three days after the dinner. With all of the nerves accumulating inside him Sora decided he would take a quick nap despite wearing the fanciest clothes he had ever seen.

While sleeping, Sora had a dream...he was back at the islands with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, but from a distance he could another boy and girl waving at him as if they were calling him over. Before Sora got a chance to reach the mysterious duo he was awoken abruptly by the messenger who imformed him that they had arrived. When Sora finally walked off the ship and took a good look at the palace, all of his nerves disappeared and a huge smile began to grow on his face. "The biggest playhouse I've ever seen. Dad and I would have never been able to built something like this back at the island," thought Sora. He and his father, over the course of many years, had decided to build a giant fort like structure in a mini island located not too far from Sora's home. Every now and then, Sora and his friends would visit the island on their hand-made boats just to relax and forget about the real life troubles in which they had to face. Sora was hoping he'd be able to get there soon but figured that the palace would do.

Before the messenger could tell Sora where the dining room was located, Sora was off sprinting in every direction of the palace that he could. Back and forth, to and fro, nothing could stop him. He nearly knocked off two busts from their pedestals causing the palacekeepers to enter a state of panic. However, all the fun and games ended when Sora ran into a room full of elegant and regal dressed individuals. Utterly embarrassed, Sora decided to sit in what he thought was a pretty cool chair as it was next to one with red leather all around it with golden engravings on its borders. When Sora was finally seated he noticed the loads of food placed before him and decided to have at it with maximum effort. His meal was interrupted when a voice said, "All rise." At the sight of everybody else rising Sora did as well, with a piece of cowpig still in his mouth. "All hail Fire Lord Enryu," said the voice again and from the giant doors behind Sora came out a middle-aged man with clothing that outclassed and outpriced all of the other suits and robes he had seen. Sora then almost choked on the piece of cowpig as he realized that the Fire Lord was going to sit right next to him.

"It seems that you have already begun to feast," said Enryu

Sora tried to mumble a "So it seems Fire Lord" but it did not happen. Realizing that he as well was famished the Fire Lord, before taking a seat grabbed a glass of apple cider and raised it high into the air while facing all the cameras, microphones and news reporters that were in attendance. "The reason for this dinner is to recognize a very important person who will change the face of the world as we know it. Despite the title's rough history, we the Fire Nation can finally see true peace and prosperity in the future. All hail, Avatar Sora." Everyone rose their glasses and chanted "All hail Avatar Sora." Sora was shocked at how well people reacted to the fact that he was the avatar despite the hell the world has gone through because of his past lives. When Enryu sat down everyone else followed. Soon after, Enryu whispered into Sora's ear: "After this dinner, we are going to verify whether or not you are a master at firebending before you begin training in the other elements."

It was then that Sora realized that he was going to be able to travel the world and be able to learn the other bending arts out there. With a smile on his face he grabbed his apple cider and softly whispered, "All hail Avatar Sora," and drank the whole glass in one gulp. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all," said Sora.

A half hour since the dinner began, Fire Lord Enryu was forced to end the whole thing earlier than expected as his secretaries were being bombarded with messages from all over the world. He was even receiving calls from the newly invented telephone. Therefore, Enryu had asked Sora if he would accompany him to the rear portion of the palace. When Sora and the Fire Lord arrived, all Sora could see was what seemed like an Agni Kai arena. Sora thought that these fights were no longer practiced but he was reassured by the Fire Lord that the only reason why the arena was still here is because he wanted to preserve the originality of the palace as long as he could. As they stepped on the actual grounds of the arena a fireball was shot and Sora barely managed to evade the attack. "What in the world was that!" exclaimed Sora.

"First rule of an actual firebending master: always expect the unexpected."

"Uh...Mr. Enryu who is this old geezer?" asked Sora.

"No Sora don't..." Enryu was cut off by the aged firebender.

"You disrespectful little prick. How dare you call me old, let alone a geezer? Also, whenever you are to talk to the Fire Lord you are to refer to him as Fire Lord Enryu not _Mr. Enryu_, understood! By the way the name is Blaine but you _avatar_ are to refer to me as Master Blaine."

"So-sorry," responded Sora, "and I understand that I'm the avatar and all but you can just call me Sora." Sora then smiled in the hope that it would remove all of the tension that was present.

"Sora huh? What a feminine name," said Blaine while trying not to laugh. Sora's faced turned a bright red and before he was able to say anything Fire Lord Enryu interrupted him and explained to Sora how Blaine would be the person to deem whether or not he was a firebending master. In the event that Blaine says yes, Sora will be allowed to continue on his journey to master the remaining four elements. After finishing his explanation, Blaine shot yet another fireball at Sora and stated, "Let the games begin." Sora dodged it but noticed that his clothing was singed and looked at Enryu with a fearful face. Enryu laughed and told Sora to begin the battle.

Reassured Sora jumped high into the air with a fire jet and came smashing down creating a wave of flames. Blaine managed to disperse the flames with a strong step combined with the circular motion of his hands. To counter, Blaine shot another two fireballs aimed for Sora's legs. Sora jumped high enough just to evade the attacks but that was all apart of Blaine's plan. It was there that Blaine kicked out a stream of fire knocking Sora on the floor with extreme force. "I thought you young folk were supposed to be faster and stronger. Especially the avatar." Sora merely chuckled and came back with a volley of fireballs. Blaine ran through the barrage of attacks with ease but it seemed that it was also apart of Sora's plan. Sora rose his hands and caused the fireballs to stop forcing Blaine to stop and think as to what was Sora's plan. It was then that Sora brought his arms down causing all the fireballs to fall on the still Blaine. They all seemed to make contact and the barrage of fireballs left a thick cloud of black smoke.

As Sora approached the smoke a fireball was launched at him. Sora instinctively brought his hands up in the hope that he wouldn't get hurt. But when he opened his eyes all he could see was the orange looking sky. From bellow Blaine seemed unfazed and was shaking his head in disapproval. "Looks like there's still some work to be done."

"What do you mean Blaine?" questioned Enryu, "if you ask me that was a pretty impressive move."

"No, the whole battle was _OK, _his inability to block fire with fire is the real problem. That's how he's up there."_  
_

Sora was overcome with joy and could do not but laugh and finally yell out, "I just airbent and now I'm flying!"


	3. A Mistake?

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

CHAPTER 1-2 – Roxas

As soon as the sun rose on the town of Twilight Town, Roxas awoke with a smile on his face. He immediately proceeded to dress himself in his comfortable attire and sped on out of his room to go and meet up with his closest friends Hayner, Pence and Olette. Hayner was a master when it came to using chains in combat. He would use to chains to either subdue the person trapping them in coil or spider web like trap or he would use chains with blades or weights attached to the ends for powerful strikes and cuts. Olette was trained in the art of using her Chi in order to heal others without needing to bend water. She herself is non-bender, but due to her bending roots, she is still able to have chi flow through her body which makes her healing powers more effective than that of a waterbenders. Pence was your regular everyday non-bender with no real skills except consuming a whole pie in less than 30 seconds at the towns fair. Either than that, he knew a whole lot about bending, and was a history loving young man. As Roxas passed the kitchen in order to get to the front door his mother yelled, "Roxas, we'll be there in a few."

"Alright mom, see you guys there."

Despite the small size of Twilight Town, it was very modern and industrialized one with Tram Cars traveling the whole town from the homes in the northern portion to the shopping district in the southern portion. Behind the shopping district was an forest that led to an abandoned mansion that Roxas and his have yet to explore. Rumor has it that a blonde girl still lives there, but that was something that Roxas and his friends had planned to check out before the end of their summer break. Twilight Town was known for having some of the most intelligent people across the globe. They are best known for their architects which have built the beautiful clock tower at central station and the sandlot area where people both young and old could just hangout. However, today Roxas and his friends were going to Dawn Park for their own personal amusement which was somewhat far away from his home. So the group, along with Roxas' parents, were headed towards Central Station. Once Roxas got there he noticed that his friends were all ready there waiting for his and his parents arrival.

"Yo Roxas, where've ya been?" questioned Hayner "we've been waiting here since forever!"

"Don't over exaggerate Hayner" said Olette, "it's only been about 5 minutes since we got here so relax. Besides we'll have to wait a while longer for Mr. and Mrs. Viento."

"Yeah sorry about that you guys. Last I saw them they were prepping some sandwiches for us to eat and by the way my dad won't stay with us for long because he still has to work later on in the day" explained Roxas. The group nodded in unison, understanding Roxas' fathers' situation. Roxas' parents were both master airbenders and Roxas was lucky to inherit the trait. Mr. Viento, worked in a factory where he used his airbending skills to ensure that a cool environment in present at the factory by bending convection currents and creating small twisters to bring in a flow of cool air and prevent overheating. Mrs. Viento was a teacher at the local elementary school and specialized in mathematics. A few seconds after Roxas' arrival his parents arrived and the group was finally on their way to Dawn Park.

While Roxas' parents were ordering the tickets, Roxas just stared at both the arriving and departing trains with much amazement. He had heard a rumor that a blue train would appear every now and then looking for a certain person but the person was never here. Afterwards, it was said that the train would disappear, only to reappear after a few days looking for the same person. Roxas thought he had the worst of luck as whenever he had gone to the station, he never saw the blue train, but he figured that it was nothing more than a rumor therefore nothing to worry about. Eventually, Roxas' parents got the tickets and boarded the train heading to their destination.

On the train ride there, a conversation ensued about the newly discovered avatar of the Fire Nation. "I heard that he was taken to the Fire Nation Royal Palace in the middle of his birthday party," said Pence, "I'm guessing that they'll test him to check on whether or not he is a master at firebending. Afterwards, they'll probably teach him lightningbending since its the closest thing to his native element," he added.

"Interesting, maybe they'll call us over to the Fire Nation to teach him airbending or he himself might come here," said Mrs. Viento with a chuckle.

"I'll admit that would be pretty cool" said Roxas and with that the group arrived at Dawn Park and soon claimed their own spot in which they would sit down and enjoy their day. The actual park is just a small portion of the actual place that it is located. The small market place before it is filled with a sewer system, access to the sewers, and a miniature waterfall. "Wonders Market" as the kids called it was also filled with rumors, one of them being that the amount of stairs you count going down is different when you count them going up. This was eventually proved wrong by the self-proclaimed disciplinary squad of Twilight Town which was made-up of Seifer, Fuujin (Fuu), Raijin (Rai), and Vivi. Seifer was good at swordmanship, Fuu was good at chi-blocking and using a discus, Rai was an earthbender, and Vivi was usually the audience of the group but was excellent at learning and reading an opponents moves.

After fooling around for quite some time, the young teens decided to have a struggle tournament before Mr. Viento had to return to work. The winner would end up having to face Mr. Viento himself. Struggle was a popular sport in Twilight Town which was a battle between two individuals in a rectangular arena. No bending is allowed what-so-ever during a match and all swords used within the match are padded enough to cause a minute amount of damage to an opponent. All swords used must be at least 14 inches long but less than 20 inches. Currently, the Champion of Twilight Town's Struggle Tournament is the very elegant Setzer but Roxas believes that his title will soon be taken away by a more skilled struggle combatant.

Unfortunately, Roxas and Hayner ended being the only participants in their tournament as Olette wasn't much of a fighter and Pence was filled up with Mrs. Vento's sandwiches. "Get ready to lose Roxas cause I'll be the one taking on your old man" said Hayner in a taunting voice.

"Bring it on!" exclaimed Roxas and a battle quickly ensued. Hayner jumped into the air aiming for Roxas' head but Roxas blocked and deflected the attack. Roxas then tried to counter by using swinging at Hayner using airbending like movements in order to attack Hayner yet dodge any attempt to counter at the same time. Hayner tried his best to dodge the attacks himself but his agility was no match for Roxas' speed. Hayner stumbled and Roxas saw an opening and lunged at Hayner's stomach in a fencing motion. The winner of a struggle match was chosen after a fighter has scored at least 3 points by hitting their opponent in a vital area. These areas include the head and neck. The stomach and chest also count so long as they are hit with a piercing motion. A winner is also chosen if their opponent forfeits the match or succumbs to the damage they have received.

However, in this case, whomever scored the first point in this match was the winner and Roxas' was the latter. "Well done Roxas, you ended the match just as quickly as your Air Nomad ancestors would have done in a real battle but let's see if your technique proves superior to my own."

"Dad how about we make this a little more interesting?" asked Roxas

"Go on" said Roxas' father

"How about we use airbending in this fight and see who the real airbending master is?" Mr. Viento nodded in agreement and when Pence yelled out, "Let's Struggle" the battle commenced. Mr. Viento threw his sword at Roxas but Roxas easily managed to dodge it but when he looked back the sword had returned and Roxas barely managed to duck in time in order to avoid the attack. Roxas proceeded to slice the air in front of him causing the air to shoot at his father like fine blades but Mr. Viento ended up dispersing the air before he was able to receive any damage. Mr. Viento countered with his own slashes and Roxas wasn't able to block all of them was hit in the arm. Mr. Viento saw the opening and in an uppercut-like motion, he uprooted Roxas from the ground using his airbending and blew him into a nearby pond with a swish of his sword.

Roxas was enraged at this point, feeling embarrassed that he was being beaten by his father in front of his closest friends and mother. Mr. Viento thought that enough was enough and proceeded to walk away but Roxas refused to let the battle end in such a matter so he swung his sword again in the air however he noticed that streams of waters were accompanying his air swipes but it couldn't be that he was slicing the pond as only his feet were submerged in the water. Mr. Viento dispersed the air once more and dealt a final blow releasing a stream of air at Roxas. Almost instinctively, Roxas lifted his hands lifting the water and then freezing it creating a thick wall of ice in which the air could not penetrate.

Everyone's jaw dropped in disbelief. Roxas himself could not comprehend how he bent the water when he was not the avatar. He was only an airbender or so he thought. "Dad what's going on?" asked Roxas.

Mr. Viento replied, "Honey call the factory and tell them I'm requesting an early leave, we're going to the Fire Nation."

(Tune in next time as Roxas and Sora will finally meet)


	4. The Ultimate Truth

Disclaimer: (See previous chapters)

CHAPTER 2

Sora resumed his firebending training for the next two days and showed great improvement over the course of those two days."Very good Sora, you've improved tremendously since our last battle," said Blaine, "you're now able to deflect and disperse flames with your very own or just have them disappear all together."

"Yeah, but wow was that hard. My hands are a little burnt up from all the previous failed attempts. Can we take a break Master Blaine?" pleaded Sora.

"Sure why not. You deserve it _Sora_." Sora was thrown back a little as it was the first time in three days that Blaine had referred to him by his actual name. Other names included Avatar Sarah, Avatar Sandra, Avatar Sonia, and Avatar Sorta. The two walked to a pair of benches in the royal palaces garden which was located right across the training grounds. Soon an actual conversation between Sora and Blaine began.

"So Blaine have you heard anything about my family…my friends?" asked Sora. Blaine smiled and told Sora how glad he was that there were still people out there who still love and respect their parents as opposed to others in his generation. He then explained that Sora's parents were informed that he was going to be training under supervision of the Fire Lord and before his departure; they would be allowed to see him beforehand. Blaine also added that he had heard from the messenger that Hono was very displeased at the fact that his son was training with another firebender as opposed to his own father. "Sounds just like him," said Sora. After some more small talk and some cups of tea, Sora's training resumed for about another five minutes until Blaine abruptly stopped the whole session and began to leave.

Sora was puzzled and asked Blaine where he was going. Blaine looked back and said, "Well where do you think I'm going? I'm going home because there's nothing left for me to do here."

"But I'm still not a firebending master," said Sora.

"Really…because I don't see any nearby firebenders that need training to become masters. Except that guy up there. Either than that, I currently see only one other master beside myself," Blaine responded. It took Sora a while but it finally hit him that he was the other firebending master that Blaine was talking about. Sora jumped with joy shooting a stream of fire for a very impressive jump. However, he ended up landing in the antique portion of the castle. Blaine went rushing to his side not to check up on Sora but on the antiques. After rubbing his throbbing head, Sora looked to his left only to find a very impressive looking sword. He asked Blaine about the sword in which he replied, "That sword once belonged to very skillful and powerful samurai during Avatar Terra's time. He called it the _Kingdom Key_ and it was said that he wiped out more Grudges in the battle of Grand Fissure than Avatar Terra himself with this sword."

Sora stared at the blade with amazement wondering how one man with this sword could eliminate more enemies than an avatar. Suddenly, the Fire Nation messenger came bursting through the doors looking very displeased. Sora was ready to give a very "reasonable" explanation until he heard what the messenger had told him. He said, "Sora, the Fire Lord is looking for you. Some boy from the once abandoned Air Temple's is claiming that he as well is the avatar."

Sora scoffed, "An avatar wannabe? Ha, let me get a good look at him and see what makes him think this nonsense." As Sora was heading to the palace entrance, he noticed that Blaine was not accompanying him and asked why. Blaine explained that he was a part of the Grand Justices and needed to report back to work. Sora understood his situation, bid farewell and marched off to the Palace entrance. When Sora arrived, he saw a boy with spiky hair that looked just like the pictures he had seen of Avatar Ventus in his history books at school. He also saw what he assumed to be his parents and a girl whom he thought to be his girlfriend.

Sora approached the group and was told by Enryu the claim that Aadi Viento was making about his son: Roxas. Sora walked in front of Roxas and put his hand out in front of him and said, "Hi, I'm Sora _the _avatar."

Roxas seemed angered at Sora's smug attitude, but nonetheless he shook Sora hand. "The names Rox…." Suddenly both Roxas and Sora fainted and the two fell to the ground. When Roxas awoke, he noticed that he was in a hazy looking place that almost felt like a dream. Then before him appeared a beautiful, blue-haired woman that seemed very familiar. When Sora awoke he too was in a similar place as Roxas but before him appeared a tall and strong man.

In Roxas' side, the woman revealed herself to be Avatar Aqua. Roxas was shocked when he realized that he too was _the_ or _an_ avatar. Aqua then spoke, "Roxas, trouble is brewing and only you and Sora can put a stop to this and finally bring true peace to the world."

"How are Sora and I supposed to save the world? Are we both avatars?"

"Do not worry Roxas. I will explain everything to you." Aqua took a deep breath and began explaining the situation to Roxas. "It all started almost immediately after all previous avatars banded together in order to bring an end to Avatar Vanitas' life. This had happened once before with Avatar Xehanort, but we did not put in any extra measures to ensure that the next reincarnation would not '_fall from grace._' When Vanitas died, the avatar spirit was already on its way to the body of the next successor, however Vanitas, along with Xehanort and the evil being Yami still had a little bit of energy within themselves to once again cause mischief. As the avatar spirit was ready for its successor, the trio split the avatar spirit in half, causing half the spirits of all the previous avatars to go to you and the other half to go to Sora."

On Sora's side, the figure revealed himself to be Avatar Terra and he too Terra explaining the situation to his young heir. He continued, "With this great schism, the world as you know it is ending. Because of the fact that the avatars are not together in a single being, the balance between both the spirit and the human world has been shattered. In an effort to restore the balance, the two worlds are destroying each other in the hopes that an equilibrium can be reached. The destruction of these worlds is causing. This however, cannot happen because of the fact that the avatars are not one. Not only that, but both yours and Roxas' power has been cut in half. On the other hand, the two of you are still stronger than your average bender, but still, neither one of you can reach your full potential until this problem is solved. Worst part of all, **neither **one of you can enter the avatar state unless either one of you is close to one another," Terra paused for a bit, "…and who knows what else has happened."

Aqua continued with her explanation, "Aside from the fact that the worlds are fading, you two have another problem: Xehanort, Vanitas, and worst of all…**Yami**. With the split of the avatars their spirits have been released and are manifesting into their "human" forms. It seems that Yami plans on draining the abundance of energy present in the spirit world and using it to conquer and or destroy the very world you live in. Now, the only way to stop the destruction of the worlds and Yami is for you and Sora to become one. However, in doing so…only one of you will cease to exist."

Both Avatar Sora and Roxas were left speechless when they heard this news. On Sora's side, he asked Terra how they would choose as to who would stay in the human world and would have to leave forever. Terra explained, "Unfortunately, he who is supposed to stay in the human world has been predestined, but this can all change. A final decision can truly be made once the two of you master the **four **remaining elements and face off against Yami and his subordinates. Now, unfortunately Sora, I must go, but before I do let me leave you with this: ..."

It was then that both Avatar Aqua and Avatar Terra spoke in unison: "_One in the vision of the good, one in the vision of the bad. Whom is to stay, none know for sure for destiny always has its trump card ready in hand." _

Suddenly, Roxas awoke and the first thing he saw was Olette healing his forehead. All he could hear was muffled screaming and crying but when he looked to his side, he saw Sora with an expression that any person could understand after hearing what they just heard. Only one of them was staying in this world while the other wasn't. Who wouldn't feel so afraid after learning that?


End file.
